Gedanken eines Pferdes bei Regen in einem Stall
by Eosphoros
Summary: Ein Pferdemensch ist nichts ohne sein Pferd, doch hat sich einer der Reiter Rohans jemals Gedanke darüber gemacht, wie sich sein liebstes Haustier fühlt? Nein? Wird sich dies in einer gewittrigen Nacht in einem zugigen Stall ändern? Wohl kaum, oder doch?


**A/N:**  
Die Geschichte ist zu einem Bild entstanden.

**A/N – in eigener Sache:**

Ich entschuldige mich bereits jetzt bei allen Pferden dieser Erde und ihren Besitzern, sollte ich sie mit dieser Geschichte verunglimpfen.. Natürlich weiß ich nicht, was in einem solch edlen Tier vor sich geht und wie es über seinen Menschen denkt. Mir ist auch gänzlich unbekannt, ob Pferde sich in derartigen Überlegungen ergehen. Ich möchte mich davon distanzieren, ein Pferderkenner zu sein, das bin ich mit nichten. Es sind zwar wunderschöne, elegante Tiere mit durchaus wachem Verstand und wunderbaren Augen, allerdings sind mit diese Tier doch ein paar Zentimeter zu groß, sodass ich sie von Ferne mit allergrößter Hochachtung betrachte.

**Disclaimer**:  
Alles gehört Tolkien, die Idee allerdings ist meine. ;)

**Rating**: P6

* * *

**Gedanken eines Pferdes über seinen Menschen bei Regen in einem Stall**

Der Regen trommelte einen atemberaubenden Rhythmus auf das morsche Dach des Stalls. Der Wind pfiff um die Ecken und fand trotz des vielen Strohs, das in die Ritzen und Lücken zwischen den Brettern gestopft worden war, seinen Weg in die einzige regenfreie Zone, die es im Umkreis einer Nazgûlflug-Wegstunde gab.

Der Mensch hatte es warm unter seiner Decke und schien tief und fest zu schlafen, wie das gleichmäßige Auf und Ab seines Brustkorbes vermuten ließ. Sein Pferd, dessen muntere braune Augen verärgert auf dem Menschen ruhten, fühlte sich gar nicht wohl und war sichtlich unzufrieden mit seiner derzeitigen Lage.

_Ich bin ein Pferd_, schnaubte Brego leise. _Ich bin ein Pferd und habe ein Recht auf einen __**vernünftigen **__Stall. _

Was soviel heißen sollte, dass die Traumunterkunft trocken sein und einen guten Ausblick auf das knackige Laufgestell der Stute von Nebenan ermöglichen musste. Beides war in diesem Verschlag nun einmal nicht der Fall.

Bregos Kopf sackte ein Stückchen näher an den Boden heran; seine stolze Erscheinung befand sich am Rande der Verzweiflung, was ihm entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ackergaul eintrug. Dabei war er doch Brego aus dem königlichen Stall der Herren von Meduseld. Es war zum aus dem Fell fahren.

Dieser... Verschlag war seiner nun wirklich nicht würdig; er war immerhin ein R-a-s-s-e-t-i-e-r und sollte in Meduseld sein, um dort um die Gunst des reizenden Wesens aus der Nebenbox zu buhlen. Doch was machte er stattdessen?

_Fliegen vertreiben in der Pampa!_

Wie sonst sollte er dieses baumlose Ödland bezeichnen? Seit wann lungerten Vierbeiner mit königlichem Namen und Träger königlichen Ballasts in Verschlägen in der Einöde herum? Die Zeit war wohl doch im Wandel.

Natürlich traf ihn dabei keine Schuld, die kam allein seinem königlichen Reiter zu, der nicht gerade viel Verstand besaß und leider die Angewohnheit aller Reiter hatte, überall und nirgends schlafen zu können – so wie im Augenblick. Sein Mensch war wirklich dumm; er hatte ihn gar nicht verstanden, als er ihm, diplomatisch wie er, Brego der Große, nun einmal war, zu verklausulieren versuchte, dass es besser wäre, umzugekehren.

Aber nichts war gekommen, rein gar nichts, kein verständnisvolles Tätscheln oder ein „Ja, du hast Recht, Freund aller Freunde und Schönster unter den Pferden bis auf Schattenfell dem Zickigen". Nichts dergleichen. Sein empörtes Wiehern und sein Traben auf der Stelle hatten ihm lediglich ein Tritt in die Flacken und einem kräftezehrenden Galopp über Stock und Stein eingebracht. Menschen eben. Wer nur zwei Füße hatte und diese auch noch so ungern nutzte, konnte nicht gerade als intelligent bezeichnet werden. Brego hatte nie einen bequemeren Menschen als kennen gelernt als Théodred, seines Zeichens Pferdemensch.

_Pferdemenschen?!_ Brego gluckste. Sie nannten sich tatsächlich Pferdemenschen. Wäre es nicht schon so spät und er nicht so ein rücksichtsvolles Pferd, dann hätte er Tränen gewiehert bei der Vorstellung seines Herrn als Pferdemenschen, so beschränkte er sich auf ein Glucksen.

_Pferdemenschen, der war gut_. Dieser Witz sorgte schon, seit er denken konnte, für Gewieher im Stall. Das war eine nette Umschreibung für die Bequemlichkeit der Menschen. Théodred war dermaßen bequem, dass er sogar auf den Ort der Stille und der Kontemplation reiten würde, befände sich dieser nicht direkt neben seinem Schlafgemach. Brego lief im Unterschied zu seinem Herrn sehr gern – natürlich ohne Ballast – das lag ihm im Blut. Er war eben ein Pferd.

Seine Gedanken schweifte zur Stute seiner Träume; seine Augen wurden glasig und sein Schweif schlug wie von selbst einen perfekten Kreis. Sie war ja so ein atemberaubendes Rassetier. Er und sie würden schnuckelige Fohlen kriegen, wenn ihm Éomers Hengst nicht in die Quere kommen würde.

_Von wegen Hengst! Dieser Wallach mit seinem kleinen...!_

Brego hasste die Pampa; nervös scharrte er mit den Hufen und reckte den Hals unwillkürlich in Richtung Mensch.

_Fohlen_, grübelte er. Eigentlich roch sein Herrchen mittlerweile fast schon wie eines, noch etwas zu weich und zu frisch, aber dieser Geruch weckte in Brego seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Das war **sein** Mensch und er würde jeden niedertrampeln, er **ihm** etwas antun wollte, diesem... komplizierten Wesen.

Sein Zweibeiner war wirklich sehr kompliziert und keineswegs vernünftig, eher... rasant, emotional, temperamentvoll, aufbrausend... rebellisch – allmählich gingen dem Pferd die Synonyme aus – denn _es_ hieß ja schließlich _Brego_ und nicht _Thesaurus_.

Brego wieherte leise über diesen gelungenen Witz. Das würde sich im Stall wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten. Bildlich gesprochen natürlich; Feuer im Stall war nicht gut, andererseits... dann könnte er als strahlendes Pferd in glänzender Rüstung – natürlich ohne Reiter – auftauchen und die holde Stute retten. Brego seufzte. Das würde sie von diesem _Pseudowallach _garantiert ablenken.

Sein Mensch, das komplizierte Wesen, regte sich. Was hatte ihn denn nur dazu getrieben, bei Wind und Wetter, Regen und Gewitter hinaus in die Welt reiten zu wollen, wo es doch im Stall so gemütlich war. Jetzt hatte er, Brego, den Salat und stand irgendwo in der **Pampa **in einem Stall, in dem es nach... **Waschbär** roch und nicht nach Traumstute.

Brego war sauer. Indigniert zupfte er aus dem feuchten Stroh einen Halm heraus und nagte darauf herum. Na gut, wenn er ihn lange genug anstarrte, würde sein Mensch erwachen. Er könnte ja auch Krach machen, dann würde es schneller gehen und er würde bald wieder daheim im Stall stehen. Brego ließ den Halm rotieren und streckte dabei unbeabsichtigt die Zunge nach seinem Menschen aus.

_In Meduseld bin ich dein Held! Oh, holde Stute wundersam..._ Die Inspiration verließ ihn und er seufzte sonor.

Brego hatte eine Aufgabe, er musste seinen Menschen Gassi führen. Sein Mensch war nach einem Streit mit seinem, also nicht mit seinem, sondern mit seinem Vater in den Stall gestürmt und hatte was von frische-Luft-schnappen gesagt, wenn das nicht nach Gassi gehen klang. Danach war Brego gesattelt worden und trotz des drohenden Unwetters waren sie in die **Pampa** geritten. Er schob pikiert das Untermaul vor und verlor den Halm.

_Warum nicht gleich nach __**Mordor**_, wieherte er leise empört.

Brego ließ den Kopf hängen. Der Wind jaulte um die Ecken des Verschlags und sein Mensch regte sich endlich.

Kurze Zeit später trabte Brego mit Ballast in Richtung Helms Klamm. Hatte Erkenbrand nicht auch eine rassige Vollblutstute im Stall? Juchu... er liebte die **Pampa** ähmmm... die Klamm.

°

° Ende°


End file.
